


forehead kiss

by TangerineBoxes



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineBoxes/pseuds/TangerineBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for the kisses meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	forehead kiss

Grantaire hears frantic knocking on his door, a pattern that could only mean one person. He finishes pouring his coffee, turns the kettle on and puts Jehan’s tea and a mug on the countertop.

"You have the key, you don’t need to knock!" Grantaire shouts at the direction of the door.

A clicking sound and Jehan opens the door, radiant.

"I’m just making sure I won’t disturb your privacy. Or walk in and see something I’d much rather not." Jehan replied, laughing.

"Charming. So, what’s up?" He asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

Jehan’s smile grows wider as raises his arm to show a magazine, opened on a page with what seems to be poetry.

"I told you they’d publish it!" Grantaire smiles and takes the magazine and starts reading. He sees two poems by Jehan: one that they’d chosen together and one he doesn't recognize. Jehan notices his confusion and tells him to keep reading.

“‘To my dearest R.’ WHAT—” Jehan’s smile grows wider, but now there’s a hint of insecurity on his expression.

"Just read it, R." And he does. It’s about him. About their friendship. “I already had this drafted, so i decided to finish it and send it as well. A small gift for you. I know how you feel about gifts, but you’re my best friend, R, and I wanted to give you this." Jehan says, biting his lip. 

Grantaire is still staring at the poem, his face impossible to read. He looks up to Jehan, places the magazine on the countertop, and hugs him. 

"I— Holy shit, Jehan! I don’t— Thank you!" Grantaire kisses Jehan’s forehead and holds him closer “Thank you."

Later that day, when Jehan has already left, Grantaire rips the page out of the magazine and pins it on his bedroom wall, amongst the photos and messages from his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://tangerineboxes.tumblr.com


End file.
